∀ Gundam
Turn A Gundam''' or '''∀ Gundam (∀ガンダム, Tān'ē Gandamu?), is a 50 episode anime series that aired between 1999 and 2000 on Japan's FNN networks and the anime satellite television network, Animax, created for the Gundam Big Bang 20th Anniversary celebration. It was also compiled into two feature-length movies titled ∀ Gundam I: Earth Light and ∀ Gundam II: Moonlight Butterfly. ∀ Gundam was the last Gundam TV anime to be directed by Yoshiyuki Tomino, who was the main creator of the Gundam franchise and had written and directed many previous Gundam works. This series was made after Tomino had recovered from his depression that influenced Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, and the general tone and mood of ∀ Gundam is much more hopeful and less dark than his other Gundam series. ∀ Gundam is also the last of the Gundam metaseries (not counting the compilations and future video game cut scenes) to be hand painted on cels. 2002's Gundam SEED was the first series to use digital coloring. On 22 July 2010, Bandai Entertainment announced that they acquired the license to release Turn A Gundam in the United States in the future. Overview ∀ Gundam takes place in the year Correct Century 2345 (正暦2345年, Seireki 2345, or CC 2345), in a different calendar system than the previous Gundam projects. Seireki is a wordplay on the Japanese term for the Common Era (C.E.) Western calendar system (西暦; also pronounced Seireki). The English acronym CC is Correct Century (コレクトセンチュリー?) in the official Japanese ∀ guide book and Correct Century in English in the 2001 Correct Century A Bibliographical Study of "Black History" as the black paged introduction of Gundam Officials.1 After the end of Victory Gundam in early 1994, Yoshiyuki Tomino took a five year hiatus from Gundam anime (although he created the story for the Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam manga during that time). In 1999, he returned to the Gundam franchise with the 50 episode series ∀ Gundam (read as Turn A Gundam) as part of Sunrise's "Gundam Big Bang" 20th Anniversary celebration. Set in Correct Century (CC) 2345, this series tells the story of a war between space colonists calling themselves the Moonrace who wish to colonize Earth, and the Earth Militia forces, which use the ancient ∀ Gundam to retaliate. ∀ Gundam is a dramatic departure from the franchise in many ways. Instead of being set in an era of high technology, it is set in a future that has regressed to the early 20th century. Also, the unorthodox design of the title suit comes courtesy of American designer Syd Mead, best known for his work in the film Blade Runner. The series also features the musical talents of Yoko Kanno, who previously worked on Macross Plus, Cowboy Bebop and Tomino's own series Brain Power'd. The series finished its run in early 2000, and in 2002 Tomino directed two compilation films, entitled Earth Light and Moonlight Butterfly. Both the TV series and the movies are now available on DVD in Japan, but they are not available in the U.S. Plot Summary The story of Turn A is viewed from a third perspective mainly concerning the events that happened to the main character Rolan Cehack. Rolan is a recruit of the Moonrace which was sent to Earth on a recon mission for the later Moonrace massive migration back to Earth, which was planned 100 years ago with no positive response from Earth. With aggressive parties of Moonrace and Earthlings, a war soon broke out between the migrants and the current residents of the area called Ameria, once called America (see the map of Ameria in reference section, which can be seen behind Harry Ord in Episode 9: The Destruction of Nocis), which the Moonrace claimed to be theirs since their ancestors once lived there. Rolan became an active member of the Earth's militia forces with his skills of piloting the white doll, ∀ Gundam, wanting to settle the conflict between Earth and Moon, while discovering more and more history of the past and why the technology deteriorated so much on Earth. Relationship with previous Gundam series Image showing relationships of different Gundam series' timeline, sourced from SD Gundam G-Generation DS promotional leaflet in 2005, before the merger of Gundam SEED series into the Dark History Timeline.2The 2001 Correct Century, A Bibliographical Study of "Black History", printed in black pages in front of the Universal Century Gundam Officials Encyclopedia, is supposedly uncovered by a fictional Lecturer in Black History named Yokk Wakk Onimott during Correct Century 1993. Onimott spends 2 years to fix the broken pages, 5 years to interprete the language and a year to find a publisher. He states the book was first printed around 3000 years ago by the Rhea branch of the Earth Federation Government University. Included is a picture (drawn by Kunio Okawara) showing a mobile suit supposed to be MS-04 as a S.U.I.T. project of the Zeon forces in UC0072~0075, found in 1993 Correct Century in the mountain cycle Library A-a. The white page introduction by another fictional writer, Minaka Junkers, an economy assistant professor of the Rhea branch of the Earth Federation Government University, states the book was published in UC0100, celebrating the Centennial anniversary of the Universal Century. Thus it is officially claimed that the Universal Century is a time before Correct Century, possibly around 3000 years before the story of ∀ begins.3 Cast & Crew Cast Further information: List of Turn A Gundam characters *Rolan Cehack/Laura Rolla - Romi Park (朴璐美) *Dianna Soreil, Kihel Heim - Rieko Takahashi (高橋理恵子) *Sochie Heim - Akino Murata (村田秋乃) *Harry Ord - Tetsu Inada (稲田徹) *Guin Sard Lineford - Tsuyoshi Aobane (青羽剛) *Keith Laijie - Jun Fukuyama (福山潤) *Gym Ghingham - Takehito Koyasu (子安武人) *Merrybell Gadget - Rio Natsuki (夏樹リオ) *Gavane Goonny - Yoshitada Ōtsuka (大塚芳忠) *Meme Midgard - Ryuji Mizuno (水野龍司) *Sid Munzer - Akio Nojima (野島昭生) *Muron Muron - Fumihiko Tachiki (立木文彦) *Yani Obus - Takuya Kirimoto (桐本琢也) *Joseph Yaht - Setsuji Satō (佐藤せつじ) *Corin Nander - Yasuhiko Kawazu (川津泰彦) *Cancer Kafka - Urara Takano (高乃麗) *Horace Niben - Hirohiko Kakegawa (掛川裕彦) *Phil Ackman - Tsuyoshi Koyama (小山剛志) *Teteth Halleh, Linda Halleh - Yumi Tōma (冬馬由美) *Fran Doll - Kumiko Watanabe (渡辺久美子) *Pou Aijee - Yumiko Nakanishi (中西裕美子) *Bruno - Kazunari Tanaka (田中一成) *Sam, Jacop - Hidenari Ugaki (宇垣秀成) *Lily Borjarno - Ai Kobayashi (小林愛) *Will Game - Kenichi Sakaguchi Staff *Director - Yoshiyuki Tomino *Character Designer - Akira Yasuda, Yoshihito Hishinuma *Art Director - Shigemi Ikeda *Mecha Design - Atsushi Shigeta, Kunio Okawara, Syd Mead, Takumi Sakura *Sound Director - Yota Tsuruoka *Music - Toshiaki Ohta, Yoko Kanno *Producers - Hideyuki Tomioka, Takayuki Yoshii, Yoshihiro Suzuki Episode list Openings & Endings Openings: *∀ Turn by Hideki Saijo (Ep. 2-38) *Century Color by RAY-GUNS (Ep. 39 - 50) Endings: *Aura by Shinji Tanimura (Ep. 1 - 40) *Tsuki no Mayu (Moon's Cocoon) by Aki Okui (Ep. 41 - 49) *Kagiri naki Tabiji (The Endless Journey) by Aki Okui (Ep. 50) *After All by Donna Burke (First compilation movie ending) *Tsuki no Mayu (Moon's Cocoon) by Aki Okui (Second compilation movie ending ~ In its full version right before the ending credits which are instrumental only) Insert Songs: *Moon by Gabriela Robin See also *List of Turn A Gundam characters *WD-M01 Turn A Gundam *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X *Gundam *∀ Gundam (Manga 2) *∀ Gundam: Episodes *∀ Gundam (Novel 2) ∀ Gundam (Novel 2) Trivia *"∀" is the is the universal quantifier used in discrete mathematics: meaning that the title of the series could be interpreted as "For All Gundam". This is proven throughout the series, as it is eventually revealed that the "Dark History" of the Correct Century is a combination of Tomino's Universal Century, as well as the Alternate Universes of "After War Gundam X" (1996), "New Mobile Report Gundam Wing " (1995) +" Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz" (1998) (V) & "Mobile Fighter G Gundam" (1994). *Several references are made to previous Gundam series: The Turn X uses the Shining Gundam's trademark attack, "Shining Finger", although it looks more like the "Bakunetsu God Finger" (God Gundam's trademark attack). The Kapool from "Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ" (1986) reappears. *∀ is the first series where the name of the main character's Mobile Suit isn't mentioned until halfway through. Most of the characters even stick to calling Turn A "the White Doll". *In episode 9, Corporal Korin Nander calls the White Doll "Gundam". When Rolan is in Ades, the Adeskans refer to the White Doll as "the White Devil", a reference to the original Gundam, which is also often referred to as the "White Devil". Both of the White Devils belong to the Earth (Earth Federation Space Forces and the Earthrace). *The White Doll (∀ Gundam) is one of the titular Gundams to not get destroyed during the final battle. *Syd Mead, famous for his designs on movies such as Blade Runner, and Aliens just to name a few, was a featured designer on the series. *The mobile suit SUMO, was actually the first design of the Turn A only to be rejected and made into the Sumo instead. References #'^' 2001 Correct Century A Bibliographical Study of "Black History", Gundam Officials 公式百科事典 #'^' "Moon's Wind", Gundam Ace, 2006 #'^' Gundam Officials 公式百科事典 AmeriaMap.png|Map of Ameria External links *Official Website (Japanese) *[http://www.animax.co.jp/program/program.php3?naiyo=m_turna_gundam Animax's official website for Turn A Gundam] (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=917 Turn A Gundam] (anime) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Anime News Network: Bandai Ent. Adds Tales of the Abyss, Turn A Gundam. Category:Correct Century Category:Series